


Thanksgiving Weekend

by Persiflage



Series: Sex Tropes for Skoulson [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson and his ridiculous crush on Skye, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lap Sex, Missing Scene - Sort Of, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 2:07, Secret Relationship, Straddling, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson take advantage of the team's absence for the Thanksgiving weekend to pursue their secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> I saw a list of sex tropes on Tumblr, one of which really leapt out at me. Next thing I know, there's this fic.

It's late in the evening, and most of the inhabitants of the Playground are away for the Thanksgiving weekend; even Fitz and Simmons, though British, have taken some time off, and are visiting Jane Foster and Thor. Trip's at his mother's, May is likewise with her mother, and Bobbi and Hunter haven't said who they're visiting, though Coulson suspects they're actually just holed up in a motel somewhere. 

Which means that it's just Skye and Coulson here for the weekend. Both Trip and May had invited them both to spend the long weekend with them, but they'd both turned the invitations down, citing the need for someone to be on duty at the Playground 'just in case'. Neither one of them had told Trip or May that they were actually looking forward to a weekend alone, just the two of them – keeping their relationship secret hasn't been the easiest thing in the world, after all, their colleagues are spies. Coulson, in fact, suspects that May's worked out that he and Skye are more than just friends and colleagues, but so far she's said nothing to either of them about it.

He's sitting on the couch in his office working his way through a lengthy, and so far, very dull, report, and Skye's beside him, working on her laptop. He's become aware that she's getting restless, and probably wishing he'd finish up so that they can 'have some fun', but he's curious to see how long she can rein herself in, so he's not rushing to finish reading the report.

She sighs heavily. "Tired?" he asks, not looking up from the page.

"Bored," she says, and folds her laptop closed, placing it on the side table next to her. "How much longer are you going to be?"

He shrugs. "Dunno. Half an hour? Maybe more."

" _Phiiiiiiillllll,_ " she groans, and he hides a smirk at how bored she sounds. 

The next moment she shifts off the end of the couch and straddles his lap.

"Skye," he says, pretending to be annoyed, but secretly thrilled. "The more you distract me, the longer it'll take me to finish this."

"Do you have to finish it tonight?" she asks, pouting when he glances up at her over the top of the folder.

"I want to, yes," he says. "It's the last file from that particular box, so once I've finished it, we can archive the box again." They're working their way slowly through the old SSR files – everyone's been pitching in over the last few weeks, and there are only a handful of boxes left.

She pushes the folder forward so that it's flat against his chest, then leans in and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip, before swiping her tongue over the spot she's bitten. Her kisses are open-mouthed and kinda dirty, and he feels himself quickly growing hard beneath her.

When she pulls back to catch her breath, Coulson moves the folder forward again so that he can go on reading. She huffs with annoyance, and he barely restrains himself from laughing openly at her.

"Phil," she says, her tone scolding now. "Put the damn folder away."

"When I've finished," he tells her, his tone sounding ridiculously calm and reasonable.

She growls, then starts to rock back and forth on his lap, knowing as well as he does that this will arouse him.

"Skye," he says, sighing loudly and dramatically. "The more you distract me, the longer this will take me. Surely you can exercise enough patience and self-control to wait another half hour?"

She scowls at him, and he forces himself to maintain a neutral-ish expression. "There are times when I really resent your fucking self-control," she says, but she doesn't sound resentful, or angry, and he smirks at her.

"Yeah, but sometimes you really, really like it," he teases. He focuses on the folder again.

After a moment, she shifts on his lap, and he glances up under his eyelashes to see she's unbuttoning her shirt, which she pulls off and drops onto the floor behind her. He swallows hard, fighting back a loud moan because she's not wearing a bra. She leans in, pushing the folder in his hand to the side, so that her breasts are pressing against his shirt-covered chest.

"I want you, Phil. I want to fuck you right here, and right now."

"I want you too," he says, freely admitting that, "but I want to finish this report first. Please, Skye."

She pouts, then reaches out and begins unbuttoning his shirt (he'd ditched his tie earlier in the evening). She scrapes her nails across his chest, then tweaks his nipples, and he almost leaps off the couch in surprise.

"That's just playing dirty," he chides, bringing the folder back in front of him.

"I tried playing nice," she tells him. She drops her hands to his waist, and a moment later he feels her unfastening his pants: belt, zipper, and button, and he has to resist the urge to thrust. An urge that grows stronger when she slips her hand inside his pants and eases his cock free.

" _Skye!_ " His voice is so low it's practically a growl, and she smirks at him.

"C'mon, Phil," she says, "just a quick fuck, and then I'll go and order us some takeout, and you can finish your boring report while I go and pick it up."

He has to admit, he's strongly tempted, especially since Skye is slowly stroking her hand up and down his rampant erection. He reaches under the bottom of the file and presses his hand between her thighs. "Are you wet for me?" he asks.

"Dripping," she gasps.

He can't help groaning, then he tosses the report aside, and she crows with triumph, before she stands up on the couch, keeping eye contact as she unfastens her jeans and shimmies them down her legs. He can see a damp patch on the crotch of her panties, and it makes him moan when he realises that she really is wet for him. He grabs her hips and tugs her towards him, then pushes aside her panties so he can lap at her moist sex.

"Fucccckkkk!" Skye's groan is loud and needy, and Coulson feels his cock throb with want. He tugs her panties down, then helps her to step out of them, before cupping one hand on her ass cheek to hold her steady as he works her to an orgasm with just his mouth. 

It doesn't take him long, which he'd already guessed, and she clutches at his shoulder with one hand, and the top of his head with the other, as he pushes her over the edge, holding her steady as she gasps his name when she comes.

"Fuck, Phil!" She almost falls over, so he holds her hips and eases her down until she's kneeling over his lap.

"Okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah." She leans in and kisses him, and he moans quietly at the eager way she licks his lips, and seems to savour the taste of herself on his mouth.

"Condom?" she asks.

He slips his hand into his pants pocket and pulls one out, and she takes the packet from him, then proceeds to sheathe his cock in latex. Then she lowers herself slowly down, taking the full length of him easily into her.

"Feels so good," he tells her, and she smirks.

"Of course," she says, as if it's obvious. "That's why I wanted to fuck you."

He chuckles, then moans when she squeezes her muscles around his prick. " _Skye!_ " 

They begin to move together, quickly and easily finding their rhythm. Skye kisses him fervently as she rides him, and he kisses her back with equal intensity, relishing the sensation of thrusting up into her tight, wet sex.

"Yeah Phil, right there. Right there!" Her tone becomes sharper as she gets closer to her orgasm, and he holds her hips tightly as he thrusts upwards, pushing his cock deep and hard inside her. Then he drops his right hand and begins rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. Moments later she cries out as her muscles contract hard around his prick.

It doesn't take him long to follow after her, and he almost blacks out, such is the intensity of his orgasm. 

Skye slumps against his chest, and he wraps both arms around her, holding her firmly as they struggle to catch their breath and wait for their heart rates to settle down again.

Eventually Coulson feels his cock soften, and he helps Skye to stand up, then move aside, and she drops a kiss on his forehead before grabbing some tissues and cleaning herself up, while he removes the condom.

"What do you want to eat?" she asks, taking the condom from him, and dropping it and the tissues into the trash. 

"Pizza?" he suggests, and earns himself a grin.

"Your usual?"

He nods, and she dresses herself swiftly, then saunters across to his desk to call the pizza place – they don't have takeout delivered to the Playground, of course – but there's a safe house a short walk away that they use for deliveries of all kinds.

"Twenty minutes," she tells him as he finishes straightening his clothes. He nods, picking up the folder again. "Make sure you finish that while I'm gone, Phil, 'cos I have plans for the rest of tonight."

She gives him a wicked grin, then sashays out to collect the pizzas, and Coulson watches her go, a smirk on his face. He wonders if he should tell Skye that he'd been perfectly ready to abandon the boring report from the moment she straddled his lap – he hadn't done so because he likes to tease Skye, and to be teased by her. He thinks she wouldn't mind, if he told her his reasons – he knows she likes teasing him, too. He decides he'll wait until they've eaten to tell her – just in case she's not too happy with the news.


End file.
